


Confinement

by DragonLordRams



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands The Pre Sequel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLordRams/pseuds/DragonLordRams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor, poor Timothy. Little Tim did a no-no by almost getting killed, and now Handsome Jack is a little upset. He ends up stuck in a room with his expendable assets and they've been instructed to watch over the little doppelganger and do whatever they must to take care of him. When Tim allows himself to get a little bit too distracted, the digi-Jacks take it to another level of 'taking care of him'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confinement

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, shameless smut. My friend wanted me to write something with poor little Timtam getting fucked by his digi-Jacks, and I happily did so. Enjoy the trash.

When the doppelgänger woke up, he found himself confused and disoriented. He kept himself still. Completely still, not moving a muscle. The room was dark. There were two others in the room, creating some sort of light, but his vision was too blurry to make them out. He was laying on his stomach, face against some sort of makeshift pillow. 

He stopped himself from freaking out and started to think. What could he remember? He was on a mission. What mission? He was… He had been collecting parts for Janey Spring when some group of bandits had destroyed his car and grabbed him. That wasn't usual for bandits. They usually just killed you outright. But… But he looked like Jack. He almost groans from remembering but manages to stop himself at the last second. He still didn't know where he was. 

One of the lights in the room disappears, but then reappears in a different colors. Orange instead of blue. Odd. Tim slowly sits up, wincing at the aches and pains he was still learning to get used to, and he looks around. Both of his digi-Jacks were there. They were somehow staying there as well, not disappearing after a certain amount of time, and not really changing at all. They seemed to be guarding Timothy, watching over him. The doppelgänger rubs his eyes before weakly speaking, “Uh, what's going on?” 

Both of the digital Hyperion CEOs turn to look at him. 

“Looks like the world just got 25% more handsome!” One says. 

Tim rubs his face with a sigh before he carefully starts to get out of bed. One of the Jacks quickly moves and pushes him back, earning a startled noise from Tim.  “The hell? Sense when can you touch me?” He frowns and the digital version of him just smiles and doesn't move. Tim sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair before he looks around more. 

He jumps when his com suddenly comes alive and his own voice greets him, “Hey there handsome! So, you almost died. That's a huge no-no because I don't want people thinking I'm dead. So. For the next 24 hours, your delightful little digital mes will be staying active and keeping guard. And restraining you if needed. I just wanna make sure my delicious body heals up properly and you don't leave any scars on it because of your own stupidity.” The Hyperion chirps. “Basically, take the next day off and be lazy. The digi-Jacks will do whatever they must to take care of you. Take time to rest and heal, and if you try to leave or turn off the digi-Jacks, I'll add another day to your confinement.” 

Tim’s com goes dark and he sighs softly before looking up at the two replicas. “This is gonna be just delightful, isn't it?” He mutters to himself, slowly getting up. Instantly, the two makeshift guards come alive and are practically on top of him. “Hey hey hey! I’m just- I’m just going to the bathroom, calm down!” He tries to ignore how high pitched his voice gets when he gets scared. The digi-Jacks seem to realize this as well, and slowly back down, going back to their spots on either side of the bed. Tim runs a hand through his hair as he moves to the open doorway that leads to the bathroom. “This is going to be the worse 24 hours of my life.” He mutters to himself. 

 

Within the first hour, Tim had already accidentally pissed one off, and so it wouldn’t even look at him, and the other seemed just as pissed, and so it wouldn’t even look away from him. So he was getting the silent treatment, and a total death glare, at the same time. Wonderful. 

He was currently sprawled out on the shitty little bed, an arm thrown over his eyes, and totally daydreaming when he thought he heard of the Jacks laugh. He moves his eye and look to them, confused. One was holding a hand over his mouth and the other was turned away, shoulders shaking slightly. “What are you two laughing at?” He frowns as he shifts a little. It doesn’t take him long to figure it out.

He was sporting quite the tent, and it was rather obvious. He quickly pulls a pillow into his lap as his face flushed rather red. He scolds himself for getting a little bit too into that daydream. The digi-Jacks both start laughing even more at his actions and Tim gets even more red, “S-Shut up!” He whines, putting a hand over his face to try and hide his blush. 

His reaction seems to make the digi-Jack's laugh even more. 

“You guys are assholes.” Tim huffs as he gets up and storms into the bathroom. At least, he tries to do so. One of them grabs him, shoving him face first into the bed and moving over top of him. “Hey! Get off me!” Tim struggles to get free, yet the digi-Jack was surprisingly heavy for what he was. He feels hands go to his hips, tugging his shirt up. Tim makes a strangled noise as he continues to try to get away from them, but obviously fails. One of them laughs more and pulls Tim’s yellow hyperion sweater over his head, but not enough to take it off completely. The digi-Jack keeps the sweater so that it’s covering Tim’s face as the other, the larger badass, moves his hands up Tim’s sides. “S-stop it!” Time wiggles around more, freaking out a little more when he can't see anything but the soft yellow material. He feels himself being turned over and then one of them is undoing his pants. 

Tim can’t believe this is happening to him. He’s about to get fucked by two digital versions of himself. And one of them is a  _ badass _ . The main thought running through his head is, ‘ _ This is going to hurt so badly. Please just use lube. Does a digi-Jack even need lube? Do they even feel anything? How the hell is this happening?!’  _

He feels his pants tugged down and then a hot breath on his member, which earns a squeak out of the smaller man. “W-what are you doing?” He wiggles around as his underwear is pulled down as well. “Oh my god I can't believe this is happening!” He whines loudly. The two Jack’s laugh in unison and then Tim feels a surprisingly wet heat around the tip of his cock. It sends a shock down his spine, his back arching off the bed slightly, “A-ah my god! How the hell…” He trails off with a groan as whichever digi-Jack is on him takes all of his length into his mouth in one go. His hips jerk up a bit as he bites at the sweater covering his face. The Jack holding the sweater finally pulls the artical of clothes off him and kisses him deeply. Tim finds himself lost in the kiss, the digi-Jack's lips soft and warm. The mouth around his cock moves evilly, drawing lots of lewd noises from the doppelgänger. 

The regular digi-Jack, the one kissing Tim, pulls away slightly and moves his hands over Tim’s chest. The badass was the one with his mouth moving oh so perfectly on Tim’s length. 

“Oh fuck. M-more.” Tim moans out, trying to rock his hips up slightly. In response, the badass sits up and pulls Tim’s pants off fully before spreading his legs. Tim happily allows this, moving so he's spread out and giving the digi-Jack’s ample space to do as they wish. The badass smirks at Tim, making the smaller man wiggle a little and flush even more red. The badass starts to tease his absolutely giant fingers at Tim’s ass. Almost instantly, Tim realized just how large they are and he starts to struggle to try and get away, “Oh god oh god oh god you're going to  _ destroy  _ me!” He whines and the regular digi-Jack laughs and pins him down so he can't get away. 

The two digi-Jacks share a look and they swap places, keeping Tim pinned. The regular one picks off where the badass left off, carefully preparing the smaller male. Tim relaxes more like this. The regular digi is about the same size as him, so that means he should be just fine. The regular digi-Jack works two fingers into Tim, making him whimper and moan in pleasure. Tim’s eyes were closed so he gets quite a surprise when he feels a rather large cock push its way into his open mouth. His eyes fly open and he looks up at the badass smirking above him. Tim finds himself moaning around him, eyes slipping closed as the badass rests a hand on Tim’s head and begins to slowly thrust into his mouth. Tim does his best to relax, to try and take as much of the badass as possible without gagging, but when the large digi-Jack thrusts deep and pretty much hits the back of Tim’s throat, the doppelgänger gags and class at him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he tries to get a breath in, but the badass ignores his struggling and keeps going. Tim whimpers and arches his back and tries to pull his head back but he fails miserably, feeling absolutely useless under the power of the badass literally fucking his throat. 

The regular pulls his fingers out of Tim and the two digi-Jacks share a look. The badass finally moves back, letting Tim go. The doppelgänger sputters and coughs for breath, tears running down his face. The expendable assets switch places once again, and the regular grabs Tim’s wrists and keeps him pinned to the bed as the badass once again starts to tease his fingers at Tim’s ass. 

“Oh god no please, it's gonna hurt so badly.” Tim practically begs. The two digi-Jacks smirk at each other as the badass pushes two fingers inside of Tim. The doppelgänger screams out and can't help but rock his hips down. It hurt but it  _ felt so good _ . 

The badass starts to move his abnormally large fingers nice and slow, getting Tim used to the feeling. Tim just starts babbling, something he's always done during sex, especially sex like this, and keeps rocking his hips like he's trying to fuck himself on the badass’ fingers. The regular digi-Jack sighs pleasantly and gently brushes Tim’s hair back before moving so he can push his own member into Tim’s mouth. Tim seems a bit relieved that the regular digital Hyperion is much smaller than his badass counterpart. The badass starts to add a third finger, but Tim keeps moving, not letting him. He was terrified that this was going to hurt too much and it was really starting to lids the digi-Jack's off. 

The badass finally just pulls his fingers out and move between Tim’s legs. He starts to press his abnormally large cock into Tim, and Tim starts to trash. The regular digi-Jack moves to sit on his chest and grabs his head by a fistful of hair so he can continue to fuck Tim’s mouth but also hold him down. Tim looks up with pleading eyes, horribly terrified and aroused at the same time. 

The badass holds Tim’s thigh rather roughly, but keeps his movements slow. He pushes farther into Tim, stretching him wide, and Tim whimpers as tears fall down his cheeks. ‘ _ It hurts.’  _ Was the only coherent thing that came to Tim's mind. After more being pushed into him, everything was just sort of a blur. He came back to reality just a few moments later. 

The regular digi-Jack was sit above him, but he was gently stroking Tim’s cheek and neck, seeming to be trying to get him to relax. The badass was moving his hands over Tim’s thighs, up to his hips and then over his stomach. They were being nice. They were being sweet and gentle. And the illusion of their kindness is instantly broken when the badass starts to move his hips. Tim is reminded of the stupidly large cock being forced inside of him and he cries out, trying to free his wrists and get away from the pain. It was so big, pushing him to his limits. He felt like he was going to burst from the enormous strain of taking every inch of the giant badass. 

The badass groans, voice clutching ever so slightly as he begins to thrust into Tim once more. The drag was what was killing Tim the most. The regular Jack strokes his hand through Tim’s hair as he thrusts into his mouth again. Tim tries to focus on that, on moving his tongue around the cock in his mouth, tries to focus on anything but the pain. After a few more thrusts from the badass, the pain starts to subside. Tim starts to feel little sparks shooting up his spin each time the badass’ massive cock brushed over a certain spot inside of him, how good it felt when the badass pulled almost all the way out and then slowly back in. He starts to feel amazing, but then like he wasn't getting enough. The digi-Jacks are actually surprised when Tim starts to try and move his hips to make the badass move more. 

The badass chuckles, the sound deep and rumbling, and grips Tim's thighs as he starts to speed up his pace, moving his hips with a harsh force behind them. Tim gets more vocal around the regular digital Hyperion, feeling his end drawing increasingly closer. But it was just starting to get better. It was just bringing him to cloud nine,  _ it couldn't end yet!   _

He feels the badass thrust even harder and he screams around the regular Jack, arching into each trust until he's spilling his load across his stomach and his vision gets insanely spotted and dark. The cock in his mouth disappears and he weakly opens his eyes. He hears the rumble of laughter, soft in his ear. It was his voice. 

“Handsome Jack?” He croaks out, throat raw from the rough fucking it received from each digi-Jack.

“You having fun there, cupcake?” The real handsome Jack laughs over the com. It must have been activated sometime during the fucking. “Digi-Jack one and two!” He calls and each one perks up. The badass was still very much buried inside Tim. Tim feels his stomach drop when Jack speaks again, “Keep it up. Don't stop till my little body double’s confinement is over with.” 

The two digi-Jacks laugh and say in unison, “With pleasure.” 


End file.
